


humilitas occidit superbiam

by nebulaedust (crystallizedcherry)



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/M, historikal, modern day canon
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-19
Updated: 2015-09-19
Packaged: 2018-05-05 14:27:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5378501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crystallizedcherry/pseuds/nebulaedust
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pertemuan musim semi, Swiss; America dan kenangan lamanya—lalu Belarus yang terkadang keras kepala.</p>
            </blockquote>





	humilitas occidit superbiam

Hetalia – Axis Powers © Hidekaz Himaruya. Tidak ada keuntungan material apapun yang didapat dari pembuatan karya ini. Ditulis hanya untuk hiburan dan berbagi kesenangan semata.  
 **Pairing** : America/Belarus, slight!Australia/Vietnam, Romano/Liechtenstein, Canada/Ukraine.  **Genre** : Hurt/Comfort/Romance.  **Rating** : T.  **Other notes** : canon, modern days; mention of Vietnam War.

_(Pertemuan musim semi, Swiss; America dan kenangan lamanya—lalu Belarus yang terkadang keras kepala.)_

* * *

.

_humilitas occidit superbiam_

_[ Lt. ]_

_._

—  _humility conquers pride_

_._

.

Gerak  _presentation pointer_  itu tetap menarik perhatian Belarus. Matanya mengikuti walaupun dia tahu Germany melakukan itu hanya sebagai penegasan hal yang sudah dijelaskannya sebelumnya.

"Fenomena berkembangnya ekonomi India ini akan tetap menarik minat dunia untuk ke depannya. Dan menurut analisis yang didasarkan pada pengamatan lapangan pada sektor-sektor industri manufaktur di India, perkembangan ini akan lebih menarik minat dunia lagi bahkan jika pemerintah hanya tetap berjalan pada jalur sekarang dengan kecepatan yang sama. Apalagi jika mereka menambah reformasi di bidang tertentu dan mempercepat laju perekonomian."

Belarus mencatat suatu kata di tengah-tengah bukunya,  _manufaktur_. Dan dia menggarisbawahinya dua kali lalu melingkarinya.  _Baik, catatan terpenting_. Akan dia coba ini pada negaranya.

"Salah satu faktor yang menentukan pertumbuhan ekonomi India adalah yang terjadi di periode 1991 hingga 2001, terjadi peningkatan reformasi ekonomi karena adanya tekanan dari Bank Dunia dan IMF," Germany mendeham sebentar, lalu mengangguk pada India yang berdiri di sisi lain dinding.

Belarus melirik pada America ketika IMF disebut.

Hal yang dia temukan mengalihkan perhatiannya dari penjelasan yang dimulai India di hadapan sana—padahal sebelumnya dia menantikan ini. Dia mengangkat alisnya, dan tiba-tiba saja, secara naluriah dia melirik ke arah lain yang ternyata mempertemukan pandangannya dengan Mexico. Mexico bertanya pada Belarus dengan ekspresi pada alis, dan Belarus mendelik pada America lagi sebagai jawaban. Mexico masih memandanginya, dan mengangkat bahu.

Belarus menjadi pengamat ketika Mexico menyenggol Canada yang tepat berada di samping America. Canada menengok ke wajah America, dan lelaki itu tidak memberikan respons apapun.

Canada lalu memandangnya sambil menggeleng.

Belarus menggemeretakkan jari-jemarinya dengan pandangan masih tertanam pada America yang dengan anehnya membenamkan kepala dalam posisi miring di silangan tangannya yang terlihat lemas di atas meja. Apa tubuh itu sedang bertukar nyawa dengan Greece?

Pengawasan Belarus selanjutnya, Canada memainkan tangan di depan mata America. Tidak ada reaksi.  _Baik, tunggu aku_. Maka Belarus pun memerhatikan sisa presentasi dengan setengah hati. Ketinggalan separuh pembuka penjelasan dari India membuatnya tak mengerti apapun tentang infrastruktur telekomunikasi yang masih belum dikembangkan namun maju dengan cukup pesat.

* * *

Sesi istirahat makan siang yang baru saja dibuka Germany dimanfaatkan Belarus untuk mendekat ke sisi lain meja, lebih cepat dari cara jalan siapapun di ruangan. Dia punya tugas setelah ini, yaitu menyampaikan argumen sebagai perwakilan dari salah satu negara berkembang untuk memaparkan permasalahan mendasar ekonomi negara yang akan dipecahkan bersama, dan diskusi dipimpin oleh India dan China sebagai bagian dari BRIC, tetapi dia cukup masa bodoh untuk memikirkan tentang hafalan yang baru separuh mampir di otaknya. Ia langsung melupakannya begitu ia menarik bagian belakang kerah baju America dan tidak mendapatkan apapun selain tubuh yang lemas dan gerutuan malas.

"Kau kenapa?" tanyanya, berdiri berhadapan dengan kepala sedikit miring dan pertanyaan yang terlempar juga lewat mata.

"Ugh," America sedikit melayang, Belarus menangkap kedua lengannya dan mendirikannya dengan tegap.

"Tidak seperti yang biasanya, America."

Lelaki itu pun menggelengkan kepalanya, lalu terkekeh, mata masih mengerjap-ngerjap pelan. "Uhm, uhm, tenang, Cantik, aku masih—ouch!" dia mengaduh atas cubitan keras di lengannya.

"Refleksmu masih baik. Setidaknya sakitmu tidak begitu parah." Belarus mundur beberapa langkah untuk pengamatan lebih lanjut ke sekujur tubuh America. Tangannya tersilang di depan dada dan siapa saja bisa menilai bahwa dia adalah seorang dokter yang punya kemampuan diagnosa lewat mata.

"Siapa yang sakit—"

Belarus menyeret America—untungnya tidak pada kerah kali ini, melainkan jemari, dan tentu saja, ini bukti bahwa Belarus adalah wanita yang tegas dan keras pada tempat juga waktu yang cerdas.

Dia melewati ruang makan, tujuan orang-orang, dan membawanya ke lantai tujuh belas. America berteriak, dengan suara yang dikuat-kuatkan, "Hei hei heeeei, bukankah aku di lantai dua puluh satu?!" tetapi Belarus memukul tangannya yang ingin menekan angka yang dia maksud.

America merasakan hal yang berbeda dari cara Belarus membawanya ke kamar nomor 1104. Kepalanya yang terasa berputar tidak bisa mencerna itu dengan cepat, selincah Belarus yang kemudian menyandarkannya ke pintu dan mengunci pintu lantas memeriksa keningnya.

"Kau memang sakit. Tetap di sini saja. Pakai kasurnya sesukamu." Belarus berpaling meninggalkannya.

"Hoi, negara hero tidak boleh meninggalkan rapat—"

Sekali lagi, Belarus memukul tangan America yang mencoba menjangkau knop pintu. Wajah sekian senti dan lebih didekatkan lagi, Belarus menghardik America dengan tatapannya, "Patuhi. Kata. Kataku. Atau ..."

"Atau aku akan dalam bahayaaa—waaa, oke, oke, Cantik, oke, tinggalkan aku sendiri, sampaikan salamku pada yang lain dan—"

Belarus memotong America dengan debaman pintu yang dibanting. Belarus tahu America cukup cerdas untuk tidak melarikan diri setelah dirinya menunjukkan ketegasannya tadi. Kunci pun dia selipkan di saku blazernya dengan rapi. Juga, America pasti cukup cerdik untuk memanfaatkan apapun yang ia simpan di dalam lemari es—sehingga wanita itu yakin, mengurung si berisik itu di dalam sana tak akan seburuk yang dikhawatirkan seorang pesimistis.

* * *

Belarus bertemu Canada di bingkai pintu ruang makan. Dia melewati lelaki itu dan bahu mereka bersentuhan, sementara Belarus dengan tenangnya berkata, "Dia sudah kusuruh istirahat dan boleh memakan apapun yang ada di lemari es kamarku."

Ketika Canada ingin berterimakasih dan bertanya apa yang bisa ia lakukan untuk membantu setelah pertemuan usai, Belarus sudah membaur di kerumunan dan Canada kehilangan jejaknya.

* * *

"Dan mewakili apa yang dikemukakan oleh teman-teman yang berada pada anak tangga yang sama denganku, sekali lagi, tidak bosan-bosannya, kami berharap akan ada lebih banyak bantuan, kerja sama bilateral maupun multilateral, serta penghapusan apatisme terhadap satu negara tertentu, juga adanya kemauan untuk saling bahu-membahu membangun iklim investasi yang sehat. Terima kasih."

Belarus kembali ke tempat duduknya dengan disambut tepuk tangan oleh yang lain. Presentasinya diganti ke layar awal yang sebelumnya dijelaskan India, dan pemuda itu pun menutup pertemuan hari pertama dengan kata-kata pamungkasnya. Sempat Belarus dengar India mengutip kata-kata Jawaharlal Nehru, tetapi dia lebih peduli pada jam yang berdetik pada pergelangan tangannya. Satu setengah jam sejak ia meninggalkan America, pikirnya, dan ia rasa ia tidak butuh waktu tambahan untuk berada di dalam sini lebih lama lagi.

Germany membubarkan dan mengingatkan bahwa esok pagi-pagi, pukul setengah delapan, semua sudah harus berkumpul dan esok giliran Belgium memaparkan temanya, dan esok akan ada lebih banyak pembahasan tentang moda transportasi sebagai penunjan perekonomian. Belarus hanya mencatat itu dalam otaknya, dan segera mengumpulkan berkas-berkasnya.

Ia tetap mengekori Russia dan Ukraine ketika keluar, namun dia tak membicarakan apapun saat di dalam lift meski hanya ada mereka bertiga di sana.

"Jadi, Belarus, kaumau ikut?"

"Eh?" Belarus mengerjapkan matanya cepat. "Ikut apa?"

Ukraine tersenyum tipis sambil menggeleng, "Sudah kami duga. Kau melamun."

"Oh," dia hanya dengan kikuk menepikan rambutnya ke balik telinga. Tidak mungkin dia bicara soal America di sini, dia putuskan untuk melirik ke kiri, menghindari tatapan kakak perempuannya.

Pintu lift terbuka. "Russia ingin berkeliling Zurich malam ini. Mau ikut? Dia ingin mencoba keju-keju di sini."

"Akan kupertimbangkan nanti," Belarus berhenti di depan kamarnya. "Setelah makan malam?"

"Ya, setelah makan malam," Ukraine membuka pintu kamarnya yang berada tepat di samping kamar Belarus, dan Russia berada di belakangnya.

"Hm." Belarus menerobos kamarnya sendiri. Dalam hati dia bersyukur, dia kemarin tersisih sendirian saat pembagian jatah kamar. Atau kalau tidak, mungkin tidak ada yang mau menduga apa yang akan Russia katakan ketika tahu si bungsu menyembunyikan lelaki di kamarnya. Walaupun itu America, orang yang tak lagi Russia perangi dan coba saingi dalam berbagai hal seperti era terdahulu, bagaimanapun juga itu bukan hal yang baik untuk kedamaian hari pertama pertemuan.

"Ameri—" Belarus pun menjatuhkan tasnya di dekat pintu dan segera berlari ke sofa di samping tempat tidur. Ada kopi yang tak sempat terseduh di atas meja, dan America yang menelungkupkan kepala di punggung sofa dengan jas sudah entah ke mana dan kemeja pada bagian bahu yang kemerahan.

Belarus menepuk-nepuk pipi lelaki itu, tak ada respons setelah tiga-empat kali dilakukan, dan ia pun membuka kancing kemeja putih America. Mengabaikan pikiran apapun yang bisa mendistraksi—dan dia melakukannya dengan tangkas lalu membuka seluruh kemeja dengan hati-hati, mengungkap bagian bahu America.

"Ugh—ow, ow!" America mulai bergerak dan duduk tega, namun meringis sambil tersentak. "Bel—Natalya ... oh, astaga, aku kira aku akan diperkosa oleh seorang penyusup!"

"Diam. Ini bukan saatnya untuk bercanda," Natalya menghujat dengan dingin lalu meninggalkan America untuk membuka bagian depan kopernya, mengeluarkan satu tas kecil transparan. Dia bawa kembali benda itu dan menghamburkan isinya di lantai. Siapa saja dapat mengenali bahwa itu adalah pertanda panik. Pun ketika dia meraup perban dan iodine.

"Siapa yang melakukan ini?" Belarus membubuhkan cairan merah itu ke bahu America.

"Aku sendiri."

Dan wanita itu, yang sedang mendongak tak percaya, mau tak mau harus menerima bahwa, ya, orang menyebalkan itu adalah pasangan  _rahasianya_. Dengan cengiran lebarnya atas luka sobek yang sedang terjadi di bahu kirinya seolah itu bukan hal yang patut dipikirkan. Jika Belarus memenangkan sisi sinismenya, maka dia akan menganggap America tak peduli pada kepanikan dan rasa pedulinya. Tapi, dia kembali memerhatikan luka itu. Mengutamakan ego adalah hal terakhir yang harus dia lakukan di saat-saat seperti ini. Ukraine pernah mengajarkannya bahwa ketika sedang mengobati orang yang sedang terluka, simpanlah amarahmu sampai dia telah lupa dengan lukanya, bahaslah itu nanti atau kau akan mengalikan sakit lukanya menjadi dua—sesuatu yang mereka terapkan saat turun tangan saat perang.

"Kenapa bisa?"

America diam. Tidak biasanya.

"Kau berniat bunuh diri?" Belarus menyelesaikan pertolongan pertamanya. Beruntung luka itu tak terlalu menganga, sehingga America tak memerlukan lilitan yang banyak, Belarus hanya menempatkan lipatan perban tebal yang kemudian direkatkan dengan plester pada tepiannya.

"Entah bagaimana caranya," America mencoba mengerakkan dan melemaskan bahunya, "Saat aku ke kamar mandi, bahuku membentur pintu dan luka ini sepertinya terbuka lagi karena itu."

Belarus berdiri, "'Lagi'?"

"Ada lebih banyak hal daripada yang kaukira." Lelaki itu mencoba berdiri dengan berpegangan pada sofa. Belarus akhirnya mengalah dan membantunya bangkit, untuk kemudian menuju tempat tidur.

"Demammu juga masih tinggi," komentar Belarus sambil membenarkan kembali kemeja America, mengancingkannya dari bawah.

"Hei, ternyata kau berbakat juga jadi seorang istri yang telaten—AUW—OW, OUNG—" America memukuli tangan Belarus yang memencet hidungnya, lelaki itu melakukannya dengan cara yang main-main dan lucu, membuat wanita itu makin mengeraskan cubitannya.

"Siapa yang membuatmu begini?" wanita itu akhirnya duduk di hadapannya setelah mereka selesai dengan perang konyol tersebut.

Mata America sedikit berkilat. Alih-alih memasang wajah mencurigakan, dia malah tersenyum simpul. "'Siapa', dan bukan 'apa'. Kurasa ada sesuatu di balik pemilihan kata itu, Nat."

Belarus mengerutkan kening. "Itu bukan hal yang ada di pikiranku."

"Mmmmm, mm, baiklah. Kurasa itu bukan hal yang sebaiknya kita bahas sekarang," America memandang gipsum putih, kemudian kandelir kecil yang menggantung di tengah-tengah. "Ini luka lama. Mungkin karena dekat tanggalnya—atau mungkin hari ini? Aku kurang ingat—karena aku bukan orang yang senang membahasnya—jadi, barangkali karena itu."

"Karena siapa— _maksudku_ , karena apa?"

"Lien—maksudku ... Vietnam."

Mata Belarus yang berkilat dan terbuka lebar ketika mendengar nama tersebut.

"Ahahaha, tenanglah, ini pernah terjadi beberapa kali," dia pun merangkul Belarus dengan tangannya yang tak cedera. Singkat, kilat. "Walau mungkin ... ini yang pertama dalam sepuluh tahun terakhir. Dan walaupun aku menggunakan sisi egoisku, aku juga tidak bisa bilang bahwa luka dan demam ini diakibatkan langsung oleh dia. Dia juga korban—karena waktu itu dia juga menderita bipolaritas yang cukup membuat dia menderita—dan luka ini sebagiannya juga karena salahku ..."

Belarus tak membalas pelukan America atau menarik lelaki itu kembali. "Perang Vietnam?" dia juga tahu, dia tak bisa cemburu buta. Karena, meski saat itu dia masih cukup terisolasi, dia juga tak menutup fakta dia juga tahu tentang detil perang tersebut karena kedekatannya dengan America di dekade kedua abad dua puluh satu ini.

"Ya, tentu saja, memangnya apalagi?" America menatapnya sambil melepaskan kacamata. Dia pun meletakkannya di nakas lantas merebahkan dirinya. Satu tangan diletakkan di atas kening. "Ow—apa kaupunya obat penurun demam atau pereda sakit kepala atau mungkin penahan rasa sakit?"

Belarus pergi ke tempat dia memberantaki lantai barusan, dan menemukan beberapa jenis, tertimbun di balik obat-obat lain. Dia hanya mengambilkan botol air mineral dari konter lalu menaruhnya di samping kacamata America. Lantas menuju kopernya sendiri, yang isinya belum mau repot-repot ia taruh ke dalam lemari, sambil melepas blazernya. Dia telah lupa pada janjinya dengan kakak-kakaknya, dan mengambil piyama untuk pakaian yang ia pakai berikutnya.

Ketika ia duduk kembali, America telah menghabiskan dua obat: satu pereda sakit kepala dan satu lagi penahan rasa sakit. Mereka duduk berhadapan dan Belarus mengawasi lelakinya, mencoba memikirkan apa yang sedang dipikirkan orang itu.

Alih-alih berkata, America malah menjatuhkan kepalanya di pundak Belarus dan tertawa kecil. "Itu hal memalukan. Seandainya aku punya langkah lain untuk diberitahukan pada bosku waktu itu, mungkin aku bisa mengubah beberapa hal."

Belarus masih ragu untuk melakukan apapun.

"Tapi aku akui, saat Vietnam ada di sisi Utara-nya, dia bisa mendesakku sampai seperti ini."

America-lah yang berikutnya menarik wanita itu ke posisi berbaring. "Aku tidak jadi ikut Canada yang akan berkeliling kota bersama yang lain, kurasa aku butuh tidur yang banyak. Maukah mengantarku ke kamar, nanti, setelah aku istirahat sebentar di sini?"

"Hnn."

America terkekeh, "Setelah satu atau dua ciuman, oke?"

Belarus menurut dengan menunjukkan tingkah laku.  _Apapun, asalkan tidak membuatmu merasa terluka_ —namun dia hanya menyimpan ini dalam hati. Jika disebutkannya nyata-nyata, ia yakin America tak akan melepaskannya sampai esok pagi.

* * *

Pukul setengah sembilan Belarus baru terbangun, itu pun jika Ukraine tidak membangunkannya lewat ketukan berkali-kali sambil menghubungi lewat telepon, pasti dia akan keterusan sampai dini hari.

"Kau ketiduran? Astaga, coba kaubilang saja dari awal kauingin tidur, Natalya! Kami tidak akan mengganggumu seperti ini—"

"Tidak apa-apa," Belarus, sambil merapikan rambutnya, berusaha agar pintu tetap terbuka seujungnya saja. "Aku teledor. Kalian sudah makan?"

"Sudah ... tidak apa kalau kau tidak ingin ikut. Tidur saja lagi. Atau kau ingin kubawakan makanannya ke sini?"

"Tidak perlu. Aku akan makan sekarang. Pergilah duluan. Akan kutemui kalian di toko manapun kalian berada. Kabari aku."

"Benarkah? Kau tidak capek?" Ukraine, seperti biasa, adalah  _ibu_  yang selalu khawatir pada hal-hal meski itu sesepele pernyataan datar Belarus, "Tidak apa-apa jika kau tidak ikut, kami juga berjanji pada yang lain, misalnya seperti Mat—maksudku Canada, France, Monaco, dan Belgium juga yang lain. America mungkin akan ikut juga, sepertinya."

Belarus diam sejenak. Tiba-tiba saja dia punya ide lain.

"Jadi ... Natalya?"

"Pergilah. Selamat bersenang-senang."

"Ah, begitu—baiklah," Ukraine mendongak pada Russia yang ada di balik pundaknya, "Jadi, Ivan, tidak apa-apa, 'kan dia beristirahat saja?"

"Tentu,  _сестра_ ," lelaki itu sedikit memiringkan kepalanya, "selamat beristirahat, Natalya." dan dia menaruh sebentar tangannya di bahu si bungsu sebelum melambaikan tangan.

Belarus baru menutup pintu ketika mereka pergi, kesopanan adalah hal yang masih dia pelihara.

Dia berbalik badan dan menemukan America telah merapikan pakaiannya.

"Kau akan ke ruang makan?"

"Tidak. Aku cukup kenyang dengan apa yang kutemukan di lemari es," jempolnya mengarah ke belakang. "Trims. Akan kuganti lain hari jika kau merasa keberatan dengan berkurangnya porsi roti dan sosis yang kausimpan. Omong-omong, aku sudah sedikit baikan, walau,  _uh_ , luka ini masih butuh waktu untuk berkurang sakitnya. Jadi ... kau tidak perlu mengantarku."

Belarus membiarkan America lewat di hadapannya lalu membuka pintu.

"Serius?"

Lelaki itu tertawa kecil lalu menjawil pipi Belarus, "Kau terdengar khawatir sekali. Tidak biasanya. Aku senang mendengar itu," jarinya turun ke dagu Belarus lalu dia cium kening wanitanya, seseorang yang bisa saja dengan mudah dibanggakannya di hadapan dunia sebagai  _pasangan rahasiaku_ , tetapi, tidak, dia lebih memilih untuk menyimpan di balik selimut apa yang dia rasa perlu dia jaga dari berbagai kemungkinan negatif. "Sampai jumpa besok pagi!"

Wanita itu menutup pintu dan menuju koper.

Ia tidak bisa pergi keluar hanya dengan piyama ini.

* * *

Langkahnya berderap berisik melintasi lorong. Lobi telah terlihat dan matanya dengan cepat memindai. Banyak  _nation_  yang berkumpul di sana, dan dia telah siap bersembunyi jika ada kakak-kakaknya. Sesaat ketika dia berhenti sebentar, Switzerland muncul dari balik pintu yang berisi larangan untuk masuk kecuali bagi para staf hotel yang berkepentingan.

"Mana adikmu?"

Switzerland cuma mengangkat alis. Dia kembali masuk ke balik pintu dan tak lama, dia keluar kembali bersama adiknya, lalu ditinggalkannya Belarus.

"Ada apa, Belarus?" suara Liechtenstein begitu pelan hingga Belarus memutar bola matanya.

"Vietnam, dia berada di lantai berapa?"

Baru saja Liechtenstein membuka mulutnya, dia memiringkan kepalanya, menengok ke balik pundak Belarus di mana dia bisa melihat beberapa orang keluar dari lift paling ujung di lorong.

Belarus langsung berbalik dan langkahnya bisa dengan cepat memperpendek jarak dengan lima orang di ujung sana, yang baru saja melangkah beberapa kali dari pintu lift sambil bercengkerama. Ada Australia, New Zealand, Macau, Taiwan, dan Vietnam. Wanita itu menepi sedikit namun memanggil, "Vietnam."

Kelima orang itu berhenti, namun hanya Vietnam dan Taiwan yang saling berpandangan, lalu semuanya lanjut berjalan lagi dan Vietnam tinggal.

"Ada apa?"

Belarus hanya memberikan isyarat. Ada tangga melingkar di sisi lain koridor dan dia mendakinya, menuju ke ruang makan yang telah kosong, hanya menyisakan beberapa pelayan yang sibuk membereskan sisi lain ruangan yang baru saja ditinggalkan dua orang  _nation_ terakhir, barangkali Denmark dan Sweden jika didengar dari suaranya.

"Ada apa?"

"Ini semua karena kau."

Kening Vietnam berkerut, bibirnya seperti membentuk  _hah_  namun tanpa suara.

"Kalau kautahu apa yang terjadi pada America saat ini, mungkin kau akan mengerti mengapa jika saja aku punya mesin waktu, maka aku akan mengirim kalian berdua kembali ke masa lalu agar beberapa hal tidak terjadi dan menjadi seperti ini."

Belarus melewati Vietnam dengan sengaja membenturkan bahu mereka berdua. Dia keluar dari ruang makan lalu menyisipkan tangan ke dalam saku mantelnya. Ia melewati siapapun yang ia temui mulai dari pintu ruang makan, dan ia cuma berjalan terus keluar hotel, tak peduli ada Ukraine dan Russia yang juga hadir di lobi dan memandangnya dengan heran.

"Dia kenapa?"

Vietnam berpaling, dan meski sedikit heran atas siapa yang barusan datang menyapanya, dia hanya mengangkat bahu dan menghampiri.

"Andainya aku bisa bertanya itu duluan pada siapapun, aku akan melakukannya," sekali lagi bahunya bergerak. Lantas dia melirik, "Kenapa kau di sini? Tidak langsung pergi bersama Kiwi?"

Lelaki itu lalu mengeluarkan selembar kartu, mengangkatnya sambil tersenyum miring. Menggoyangkan benda itu di udara, "Kau menjatuhkan ini tadi. Sayangnya aku sedang tidak punya naluri untuk bercanda denganmu lalu menyembunyikannya sampai pukul dua belas malam nanti. Agar kau dan Taiwan tidak bisa masuk kamar dan panik di selasar."

Vietnam mengambil benda itu dari tangan si Benua Selatan dengan cepat. Lantas mengantonginya. "Apa hari ini tanggal 29 Maret?"

Australia harus memastikan lewat jam tangannya. "Ya."

Vietnam beradu pandang dengan Australia, namun lelaki itu yakin hanya mata yang tertuju padanya. Pikirannya pasti sedang menggentayangi dunia entah pada era mana atau di mana tepatnya.

"Pantas saja."

Australia berkedip cepat untuk beberapa kali, sebelum akhirnya tertawa kecil. Vietnam menanggapinya dengan senyum tipis—amat samar—yang meremehkan. "Waktumu untuk menyadari itu cukup lama dari yang kubayangkan—meski kau adalah salah satu partisipan."

"Aku sudah mengabaikan banyak hal tentang itu."

Vietnam bersandar pada bingkai pintu, "Apa kau baik-baik saja?"

Australia melemaskan bahunya, serta menggerak-gerakkan tangannya ke berbagai arah, "Sehat, seperti biasa."

Wanita itu memandang ke kejauhan, lepas dari ruangan dan keramaian. "Jadi ... kenapa hanya dia?"

"Kau memikirkan America?"

Dengan cepat Vietnam menoleh, "Bukan berarti ini hal yang bisa kau hubungkan dengan faktor romantis, Jett."

"Oh, hei, hei, Lien, sensitif sekali," Australia terkekeh, dan tahu-tahu dia telah berada di sisi lain bingkai pintu, berhadapan dengan Vietnam. "Aku hanya heran. Kau memikirkan America, dan bukan cara untuk melawan perempuan yang baru saja," dia membentuk tanda kutip imajiner dengan jarinya, "melabrakmu?"

Senyum yang setipe dengan yang sebelumnya pun muncul, kali ini Australia lebih dari heran walau itu hanya terbaca dari matanya.

"Aku tidak perlu memikirkan itu. Aku memakluminya."

"'Maklum'?"

Keheranan itu tergambar lewat ekspresi mulut Australia saat Vietnam tertawa kecil satu kali. Pelan dan renyah.

"Wanita. Kau pasti mengerti bahwa yang punya kecenderungan untuk menjadi protektif di saat-saat tertentu bukan cuma satu wanita di muka bumi ini. Siapapun bisa, termasuk yang tak terduga sekalipun. Bukankah begitu?"

Maka Australia pun tergelak, dengan tawanya yang renyah dan menggema di antara meja-meja dan kursi yang telah dirapikan dengan baiknya.

"Ayo," Vietnam pun berjalan, membiarkan Australia tertinggal beberapa langkah.

Lelaki itu membuntut dengan cepat dan segera menyeimbangkan langkah, "Semoga saja tidak seorang pun dari kita yang hanya mendengar kalimatmu lalu tawaku barusan. Mungkin mereka akan salah paham dan mengira aku menertawakan Belarus, tapi percayalah, aku hanya menertawakanmu dan caramu berbicara yang tidak pernah kuduga sebelumnya—jadi—oh, wow, Lien juga bisa bercanda!"

"Kau dan selera humormu memang tak tertolong lagi," Vietnam berlari saat menuruni tangga, tetapi Australia bukanlah orang yang mudah menurut saat Vietnam memintanya untuk berhenti secara implisit. Dia tetap tertawa, mengejar Vietnam, dan mengikuti langkahnya saat keluar dari hotel, menemui Taiwan yang telah menunggu.

* * *

Belarus sempat tergiur sebuah toko yang menjual barang-barang lawas dan antik, namun ketika berpaling dan menemukan serombongan delegasi berjalan ke arah yang sama, dan dia duga ada kakak-kakaknya di sana sebab dia melihat Latvia dan Canada, maka dia berbelok ke jalur lain yang lebih sempit. Dia merasa kehilangan saat untuk beberapa saat, namun pada akhirnya menemukan jalan lain lagi yang memberinya sedikit lebih banyak petunjuk. Ada satu toko yang cukup besar dan dari bahasa Jerman ala Swiss yang tertulis di sana, Belarus dapat mengerti—dengan lambat—bahwa ini adalah toko obat.

Wanita itu memasukinya, namun terhenti di dekat rak karena sebenarnya ...  _apa yang kucari di sini?_  Dia membawa banyak obat di dalam kopernya. Dan begitu melihat salah satu dari anggota pertemuan yang ia kenali berdiri di depan konter kasir, dia semakin ragu tentang tujuannya melarikan diri dari hotel. Apa ini cuma bagian dari kepanikannya yang tak terurus sempurna?

"Oh, kau."

Tertangkap basah, Belarus akhirnya maju. Kasir sedang tidak ditempati, entah yang empunya sedang pergi ke mana, menyisakan beberapa pekerja yang sibuk menyusun obat di rak di balik lemari di depan sana, dan yang lain bersliweran melayani pelanggan lain di berbagai sudut ruangan.

"Aku tidak menduga kau juga bisa ke tempat ini." Romano. Dan Belarus cuma mendengus.

"Kukira kau makhluk anti sakit. Karena tatapanmu sendiri bisa membuat orang sakit, yang membuatmu bisa menangkal penyakit karena mereka pun takut padamu."

"Tch," Belarus mengetukkan jarinya di atas permukaan kayu, yang masih licin dan catnya terlihat sempurna. "Kau tidak terlihat sakit. Dan rengutanmu itu kukira juga bisa melakukan hal yang sama dengan yang barusan kaukatakan."

"Ini karena si Spain sialan itu. Yang disuruh oleh Netherlands, yang tidak bisa menolak permintaan Belgium. Belgium sendiri terlalu peduli pada Liechtenstein sehingga ia tak tega menyuruh gadis itu berjalan sendirian mencari persediaan obat tambahan untuk acara membosankan ini."

"Bilang saja kau memang tidak tega melihat Liechtenstein sibuk berkeliaran di malam seperti ini."

"... Sial kau."

Belarus masih mengetukkan tangannya di meja. Bahkan lebih cepat. Romano terusik dan menggerutu lagi.

"Sebaiknya kau keluar saja jika ke sini tanpa tahu apa yang harus kaucari. Sudah kubilang, penyakit bisa pergi sendiri darimu—"

"Kautahu obat yang paling ampuh untuk luka yang tidak terlalu lebar namun cukup nyeri—agar bisa sembuh dalam beberapa jam?"

Romano ternganga.

"Jawab aku."

"Pergi saja ke cenayang, Wanita Pisau."

"Tck," Belarus bisa saja mencengkeram kerah jaket Romano jika kehilangan rasa malu dan harga dirinya di tengah tempat umum begini.

"Mana ada obat yang seperti itu. Aku pun tidak yakin si Alis Tebal akan bisa menyulapnya dengan baik. Memorinya tentang mantra seringkali kacau. Sebaiknya kau tidak menceritakan pada siapapun bahwa dia pernah memunculkan tanduk unicorn di kepala adikku dan membuatnya meraung sambil menagih pasta yang banyak."

Belarus tahu selera humornya memang buruk, tetapi tertawa keras bukanlah spesialisasinya. Dia mengernyitkan hidungnya alih-alih tergelak.

"Seseorang di antara kita terluka?"

"Bukan urusanmu."

"Kalau begitu juga bukan urusanku untuk bicara lebih banyak," Romano memandangi botol-botol dan strip-strip obat yang tersusun rapi di balik kaca. Hidungnya berkerut kesal setiap kali pandangannya singgah pada nama obat yang panjang tanpa spasi khas bahasa Jerman dengan titik dua di beberapa huruf yang membuatnya sadar bahwa bahasa yang tercetak di lidahnya masih terasa lebih baik.

"Tsh. America."

"Ow, Pemburu Alien itu juga bisa sakit? Digigit hantu atau alien?"

"Bicara konyol tentang dia lagi maka aku akan memotong lidahmu."

Dengusan serta seringai terpancar dari Romano. "Jadi benar kata mereka."

"Tutup mulutmu soal itu atau aku akan membuat sebuah  _headline_  di Il Gazetto tentang seorang delegasi yang memandangi adik tuan rumah pertemuan sampai ketiduran di ujung meja. Berikut analisisku tentang mimpi yang didapatnya setelah memandangi seperti orang gila cinta begitu."

"Kurang ajar ..."

Giliran Belarus yang menerbitkan seringai.

"Kau memang perempuan mengerikan."

"Itu bagus. Karena jika aku manis, lucu, berbicara pelan dan lembut, dan mungil, maka aku akan jadi bahan kekagumanmu dan aku tidak yakin disukai olehmu adalah keberuntungan untukku," Belarus memutar tumitnya.

"Kadang-kadang orang yang sakit dan terluka tidak butuh obat agar bisa sembuh secepat kilat."

Belarus berhenti di langkah kedua.

"Orang yang terluka namun tidak kesepian masih lebih baik daripada orang yang sehat namun sendirian."

Belarus berpaling. Romano menatapnya lewat cermin cembung yang ada di hadapan sana, sama seperti caranya mengenali Belarus di awal tadi. Sesaat ketika mata mereka bertemu, Romano memandang ke arah lain.

"Jangan anggap ini pengalaman pribadi. Aku hanya orang yang lebih banyak berpikir daripada yang kaukira."

Belarus tidak sadar dia sendirilah yang mencubit ujung bawah mantelnya. Dia berputar lagi dan ujung bot runcingnya menghunjam lantai dengan cukup berisik. "Selamat malam."

"Jangan pernah memberitahu pada korespondensi Il Gazetto manapun!" Romano setengah berteriak ketika Belarus sudah melangkah melewati pintu.

Dan ujung bibir Belarus terangkat sedikit.

* * *

Belarus mendapatkan lima roti dengan rasa berbeda, dua botol soda dan dengan impulsifnya, ketika dia melihat sebuah  _game console_  portabel, dia tak ragu untuk menggesekkan kartu kreditnya di meja kasir. Saat turun dari pesawat tempo hari, America mengeluh karena kelupaan membawa piranti serupa untuk perjalanan ini dan dua rangkaian kunjungan setelahnya.

Lantas, ketika dia tiba di lantai dua puluh satu, seseorang keluar dari lift yang berbeda hampir bersamaan dengannya, dan mereka yang berseberangan lalu saling berpandangan.

Belarus lebih dekat ke pintu kamar America, lalu dia dengan cepat menuju ke depannya.

"Mau apa kau di sini?"

Vietnam cuma diam, namun tak terlihat takut. Dia pun maju lagi setelah menggelengkan kepala—Belarus mencatat itu dan akan memperhitungkannya kelak jika wanita itu membuatnya kecewa—dan mereka berhadapan di depan pintu kamar America.

"Berikan ini padanya. Bukan buatanku. China dan Taiwan lebih pintar soal herbal dan aku hanya meminta ini dari mereka. Ini untuk luka terbuka,  _baiyao_. Seduh dan minumkan ini untuk America untuk mempercepat penyembuhan lukanya. Ini bisa bermanfaat untuk pendarahan dalam atau luar."

Belarus cuma menatap Vietnam sebentar sebelum mengambil plastik yang diulurkan padanya, lantas dia langsung menghadap pintu dan menelepon.

Perlu waktu lama baginya untuk menunggu, dan dia tak mau menoleh. Begitu ada jawaban, setelah panggilan ketiga yang mengesalkan, barulah dia mendelik sedikit dan ternyata tamu barusan sudah tidak ada di sampingnya.

"Cepat bukakan pintunya!"

"Oh, OK—" dan sekian detik kemudian, Belarus pun disambut oleh pemandangan berantakan America yang bahkan belum mengganti kemejanya.

Tempat tidur ada empat di dalam sana, dan hanya sekilas lihat pun, tempat tidur Canada, France dan England semuanya rapi. Milik America sedikit membuatnya khawatir, karena dia menemukan noda kotor di bagian bawah bantalnya. Kemeja yang dikenakan America bernoda merah bata pula. Walaupun itu bukan berasal langsung dari luka, dia tetap bisa merasakan dirinya menggigit bibirnya sendiri untuk hal itu. Tetap terlihat menyakitkan. Berefek pada caranya menyeduh obat barusan, terburu-buru dan ia menyisakan genangan air serta kulacino di konter.

"Minum," katanya menyerahkan cangkir yang agak basah itu pada America yang sedang terheran-heran memandangi kotak sebuah gawai yang sangat tak asing baginya.

"Apa ini?" dia mengernyit menyambut. Dia mengendusnya, "Obat?" lalu dia tak tampak keberatan untuk mencicipi sedikit. "China, ya?"

"Lewat wanita  _itu_."

Melihat cara Belarus duduk di hadapannya dan wajahnya yang berkerut kesal, America merespons dengan tawa. "Vietnam, huh?" dia langsung meminum lagi, sedikit demi sedikit walau masih merasa cukup asing dengan rasanya.

"Itu untukmu," Belarus menyilangkan tangan di depan dada, dagunya mengendik ke arah kotak di pangkuan America. "Mainkan saja sesukamu."

"Whoaaa? PSP ini? Untukku?! Natalya, malaikatku, harus dengan apa aku membalasmu?!" dia meletakkan cangkirnya, langsung merangkul Belarus dengan eratnya, hanya membuat wanita itu kesal dengan mendorongnya perlahan—sebisa mungkin tanpa mengenai lengan apalagi bahu kirinya.

"Jangan agresif begitu—ukh!"

"Haaaa, kau memang pengertian!" di menimang kotak itu dengan satu tangan. "Serius, dengan apa aku harus membalasmu? Liburan di Galapagos? Mendaki Andes? Akan kutemani!"

Suara Belarus lembut dan rendah, mendadak sekali, "Dengan sembuh secepatnya."

America mengerjapkan mata lebih cepat. Tiba-tiba saja bibirnya menjadi garis lurus tipis yang beku. Dia lalu meletakkan kotak itu di tempat tidur dan mengambil cangkirnya lagi.

Dengan wajah yang setengah tersembunyi, dia berbicara, "Hmmmm."

"Aku seserius kau barusan, Alfred."

Laki-laki itu memijat pelan sekitar lukanya. Wajah tidak mau bertemu dengan Belarus. Ia berdiri dan berjalan pelan menuju jendela, yang mana cahaya malam hanya mengintip sedikit lewat tirai yang terbukanya pelit sekali. "Hanya beberapa orang yang kubiarkan tahu sisi anehku. Tapi kaupantas untuk tahu. Ketika kubilang bahwa luka ini adalah hasil dari perasaan-perasaan aneh atas peristiwa masa lalu yang seharusnya bisa kuubah, apakah kaumau percaya? Percaya bahwa aku yang mengaku pahlawan, juga bisa tersandung pada kerikil yang seharusnya bisa kutendang saja?"

Belarus memandangi ujung botnya, yang dia gerak-gerakkan pelan ke kiri dan kanan. Pendulum. Lalu ia berpikir tentang waktu dan apa saja yang telah ia lakukan di masa lalu. Benar, dia juga memiliki luka seperti America dan satu di antaranya pernah membuatnya kesakitan di satu-dua malam saat ia sendirian, tetapi ia tidak tahu negara yang besar dan sehat secara fundamental maupun ekonomi bisa kambuh seperti ini juga.

Sebuah pemikiran mendadak membuatnya membelokkan ekspresi.

"Perasaan aneh? Tentang suatu cinta lama yang ditolak lalu kau menyesali langkah-langkah yang tidak jadi kauambil?"

Gelak tawa. Tapi ini tidak renyah seperti biasa. Pedas.

"Ini tidak sepicisan rasa cinta, Nona. Dan kautahu aku hanya mencintai Natalya Arlovskaya-Jones sebagai entitas selain negara yang berharga. Apa kaukenal wanita itu? Ya, yang kadang-kadang cemburu dengan cara yang tak terduga."

Sebuah bantal melayang. Entah sukses dihindari atau memang Natalya yang sengaja menggeser rute pelemparannya.

"Ini lebih pada ..." dia mengintip pada dunia luar, seolah takut, tanpa mau membuka tirainya, seakan tidak mau dunia pun tahu apa yang sedang dia rasakan dan ceritakan. "Penyesalan dan ... rasa malu. Aku tahu Perang Vietnam bukan hal yang baik sejak demo anti-perang yang pertama. Aku melihat seorang tentara yang pulang dan seorang anggota keluarga mencemoohnya. Aku melihat orang-orang dalam gedung yang membicarakan optimisme kemenangan namun ketika aku turun ke medan, aku sadar simpati dari Selatanlah yang kami butuhkan, namun kami tidak mendapatkannya. Dan omong besar orang-orang gedung itu jadinya terdengar sangat kosong."

America menghela napas.

"Dia perang yang tak bisa kumenangkan. Ada rasa malu ketika perintah penarikan pasukan mulai dilakukan. Dan semakin besar ketika aku sadar bahwa seharusnya aku bisa memuaskan bosku dengan langkah-langkah yang seharusnya bisa kuambil di perang agar ... yah, walaupun tak menang, setidaknya kami punya cerita heroik nyata—bukan sekadar buatan seperti skenario film-film yang ada—yang bisa membuat orang lupa dengan kekalahan kami di medan yang kami anggap kecil dan biasa."

Belarus baru membuka mulutnya untuk bicara namun ketukan pintu menghalanginya.

Tanpa perintah, dia bukakan pintu itu—

—hanya untuk menutupnya kembali begitu melihat siapa tamu mereka.

Dia berbalik lagi ke tempat duduknya.

Ketukan lagi. Belarus mendengus keras.

"Bukakan saja, Sayang."

"Tapi—"

America mengangguk khidmat. Belarus mengepalkan tangannya kuat-kuat, lalu berputar hingga ujung rambutnya melayang hebat di udara.

"Heeei." Tamu bertambah satu dan dia langsung berbicara lantang dengan cengiran dibuat-buat saat Belarus membukakan pintu. "Tidak baik langsung menutup pintu pada tamumu sebelum dia mengucapkan salam, Nona~"

"Hoa, Aussie!" America menengok di belakang sana. "Vietnam, juga. Ayo masuk."

Belarus menutup pintu dengan keras setelah keduanya melangkah. America memersilahkan keduanya untuk duduk di sofa dan Belarus mendengus rendah saat tahu America telah dengan lihai membungkus semuanya dengan topeng lagi. Wanita itu pun berjalan ke sisi Vietnam dan belum sempat wanita itu duduk karena melayani tatapan mata Belarus yang mengintimidasi, dia sudah dituntut oleh Belarus,

"Kau harus minta maaf padanya."

"Natalya, heeei," America pun berdiri, menjangkau wanita itu lalu menariknya untuk dia dudukkan di sampingnya dan dirangkulnya. "Maafkan—"

"Kau yang terluka di sini! Jangan bersikap seperti malaikat bahkan ketika kau tidak bisa jadi hero untuk dirimu sendiri!"

"Sayang—"

"Aku minta maaf."

Belarus menatap dengan dingin.

"Tidak penting siapa yang salah. Minta maaf bukan untuk pihak yang bersalah saja. Itu juga bagi yang tidak mau menciptakan lebih banyak masalah di dunia yang sudah berat karena dosa manusia."

America, yang masih memegang bahu perempuan itu, merasakan bahu Belarus sedikit melemas dan dia memutuskan untuk tersenyum. Dia menurunkan tangannya, membiarkan wanita itu merasa bebas dengan dirinya sendiri.

"Jadi ..." America meringis sebentar saat menggerakkan bahunya dan itu masih menyisakan sakit yang kurang lebih sama dengan tadi sore.

"Sebenarnya, jika kau memikirkan soal penyesalan, aku menderita lebih banyak darimu," Vietnam melemaskan punggungnya dengan bersandar pada punggung sofa. "Aku membiarkan wargaku terpecah dua. Aku menderita bipolar waktu itu. Aku merasakan konflik yang panjang dan aku tidak bisa melindungi wargaku ketika aku seharusnya melakukan lebih banyak hal."

"Tapi, maaf-maaf saja, ya, Al," Australia mengarahkan jempolnya pada Vietnam, "Kenapa dia tidak menderita luka apapun sementara kaubisa kambuh sewaktu-waktu?"

"Aku bukan dokter," Vietnam menyimpulkan, "tetapi mungkin karena kau menganggap semuanya adalah hal besar memalukan yang seharusnya kausembunyikan dari yang lain. Aku tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi padamu kalau kau berada di posisiku karena aku yakin, rasa malumu karena disebut-sebut kalah perang di medan yang kauremehkan, masih jauh lebih sederhana dibandingkan melihat wargamu yang terpecah dua dan kau tidak bisa melakukan apapun saat diserang dan urusanmu dicampuri oleh orang luar."

Bibir America seperti garis lurus dan Belarus membiarkan jari-jemarinya tersemat satu sama lain dan Australia dapat menilai, wanita ini sedang tegang menunggu sesuatu yang sebenarnya bukan hal yang horor. _Oh, hal horor tak membuatnya takut, ternyata hal seperti ini, ya_ , dan Australia pun bersikeras untuk menahan senyum gelinya.

Vietnam mengulurkan tangan, "Aku memaafkanmu. Dan aku tidak akan termasuk orang-orang yang mengejekmu tentang masa lalu dan kekalahanmu. Meskipun ada orang yang melakukannya, kurasa kau bukan orang bodoh yang mempedulikannya. Kau bukan orang yang akan membeli kenangan masa lalu dengan kesenangan masa sekarangmu. Kau juga masih punya orang-orang yang tidak akan menjatuhkanmu karena itu. Salah satunya aku. Terutama ..." Vietnam melirik, "dia."

America menyambut uluran tangan itu. Tertawa untuk dirinya sendiri. Dia menjabat dengan ringan dan pelan, tidak seperti cara  _Amerika_ -nya.

"Masalah selesai, Al?" Australia berdeham.

"Aku sudah melakukan bagianku," Vietnam berdiri. "Dan sisanya, tergantung kemauanmu sendiri, America. Sekali lagi, aku tahu kau bukan orang yang akan membeli kenangan buruk masa lalu dengan kesenangan saat ini."

Wanita itu pun pergi tanpa meninggalkan senyuman yang kentara. Australia mengikutinya dan melakukan gestur hormat dengan dua jari di keningnya pada America, kemudian menutupkan pintu dengan suara pelan.

Terdengar bunyi napas panjang yang dilepaskan. America pun menaruh tangan di bahunya.

"Semua yang dia katakan itu benar." America lalu memandang Belarus sambil terkekeh. Dengan usil dia acak rambut wanita itu. "Tidak cemburu, 'kan, Manis?"

Belarus bersungut-sungut lalu membuang muka, hanya membuat America semakin terhibur.

"Aku selalu berpikir seperti itu. Negara besar kalah perang lalu menarik mundur pasukannya? Pasti ada yang salah dengan bosku atau elemen lainnya. Lalu aku menyalahkan diriku yang tidak bisa melakukan banyak hal. Kemudian, aku berpikir, mungkin perang itu tak seharusnya ada atau ... barangkali aku bisa melakukan manuver lain untuk meyakinkan bosku ... yang membuatku makin kesal pada diriku sendiri."

"Tapi semua telah berlalu. Dia juga baik-baik saja."

"Dan aku tidak baik-baik saja."

"Kau bisa baik-baik saja."

"... Apakah jika aku begitu, kau akan tetap baik-baik saja untukku?"

Belarus memutar bola mata. America tertawa, kemudian mendorong Belarus agar jatuh di atas sofa dan dia kemudian merebahinya.

"Alfred—ugh, awas kau—"

"Aku mengantuuuuuk," America menutup matanya dan melingkarkan salah satu tangan di leher Belarus. "Boleh aku tidur lagi?"

"Tidur itu di kasur, Kacamata Bodoh."

"Heeei, memangnya siapa yang sering ketiduran di sofa apartemenku di Manhattan, hm, hm?"

Belarus mendengus. America, lagi-lagi, tertawa dan akhirnya mengalah dengan bangkit. Berjalan menuju tempat tidur lagi dengan langkah pelan, namun lebih mantap dari yang sebelum-sebelumnya. Belarus tercenung sesaat memandangi punggung lelaki itu, sedikit rasa bersalah dibumbui dengan rasa khawatir membuatnya secara tak sadar menggigit bibir.

Dia pun menyusul ke tempat tidur. Begitu America berbaring, dia ambil selimut yang berada di ujung ranjang—dan hampir jatuh—lalu dibentangkannya ke atas tubuh itu.

"Wah, Natalya, kau memang berbakti!"

Belarus memutuskan untuk diam saja. Begitu America bisa tenang di bawah selimut, napasnya sudah mulai teratur dan matanya mulai berat, dia mengambil tangan America dan menggenggamnya. "Aku akan menemanimu sampai kau tertidur."

Tawa kecil. "Terima kasih."

* * *

Belarus termangu memandangi presentasi Belgium, yang baru menyampaikan salam pembuka dan prolog tentang ekonomi negaranya. Wanita itu terlihat begitu percaya diri dan bicaranya lancar, kontras dengan suatu ketidakpercayaan diri yang pernah dicurhatkannya saat mereka semua berkumpul—dia merasa dia tak punya apapun untuk dibanggakan ... dan itu membangunkan Belarus. Bahwa semua orang pun punya hal yang positif—

—tapi entah dirinya—

"Dia masih istirahat, rupanya."

Belarus mengenali suara familiar itu. Dia menoleh, dan ternyata hanya berjarak dua orang darinya—Ukraine dan Thailand—ada Vietnam yang sedang memangku komputer tablet.

Belarus mengerutkan kening.

"Bukannya aku khawatir padanya, ya, maaf saja," Vietnam mengangkat bahu. "Itu tidak perlu," dia bersungut-sungut, untuk sesaat Belarus merasa mereka berdua mirip.

Belarus tak menjawab, lalu lanjut memperhatikan Belgium. Baru wanita itu bicara kalimat kedua tentang prospek terbesar di negaranya, pintu depan tiba-tiba dibuka dan seseorang menerobos masuk.

"Hoooi, maaf, maaf, maaf terlambat," dia membenarkan dasinya. "Kalian memulai sesuatu tanpa hero, ya, oke, bagus—baiklah, aku maafkan kalian tapi berikan aku tempat duduk, oke?" dia menatap sekeliling.

Beberapa mendesas-desus tetapi beberapa hanya memandanginya heran dengan sedikit terperangah.

"Hei, kenapa?" America kembali memperbaiki letak dasinya. "Apa ada tempat kosong?"

"Apa itu artinya kau akan menutup mulutmu?" England dari kursinya memandang sinis. Tepat di sampingnya, di antara dia dan Canada memang kosong, dan itu adalah peluang yang disengaja untuk America, sepertinya.

"Oh, kalau soal itu," dia berjalan tenang ke tempatnya, tidak seperti seseorang yang baru saja menderita sakit sampai dia kewalahan, "aku tidak janji." Dan begitu dia meletakkan bokongnya di sana, dia berkomando, "Yo, Belgium, lanjutkanlah apa yang seharusnya kaulakukan!"

"Ehm, baiklah, sampai mana kita tadi, kawan-kawan? Oh, ya, tentang prospek terbesar ..."

Di tengah-tengah pertemuan, Belarus membuat kontak mata dengan America. Dia membuat isyarat dua jari yang diarahkan ke matanya, lalu diarahkan ke mata America. America hanya mengangkat alis. Dan begitu jeda lima menit diberikan setelah pergantian  _speech_  antara Belgium dan yang selanjutnya, France, Belarus langsung berdiri dan berkata pada kakak perempuannya bahwa ia akan ke toilet.

America meliriknya. Membiarkan satu-dua orang juga keluar untuk memanfaatkan jeda ini agar tak terlalu kentara.

Lalu lelaki itu menepuk-nepuk bahu Canada, "Aku ke toilet. Panggil saja aku ketika pidato France sudah dimulai, oke?"

America baru saja membelok ke lorong yang menuju ke toilet ketika tangan Belarus yang bersembunyi langsung menariknya dan membawanya menghindari lorong tersebut, lantas menuju ruang makan yang sedang kosong, namun makanan dan segalanya telah siap di atas meja panjang di tengah-tengah dan tepiannya.

Belarus melepaskan kancing jas America dan langsung memretelinya dan menjatuhkannya ke lantai. Dia membuka kemejanya dengan lihai dan langsung menyingkap bagian bahunya.

"Belum sembuh seratus persen, tapi yah, tidak sakit lagi. Sama sekali."

Belarus memandangnya. Bertanya lewat sorot mata.

"Serius, Natalya." Dia mencium kening Belarus. "Aku sudah tidak apa-apa, oke?"

Kali ini mata masih bertemu mata, dan America tersenyum kecil sambil menyusuri pipi Belarus, "Matamu saat khawatir itu ... apakah memang semenarik ini?" dia menunduk lantas mengecup kedua kelopak mata Belarus bergantian. Tangannya mulai memagut punggung wanitanya lalu dia mendorong, memerangkapnya di dinding.

"Terima kasih atas pandangan khawatirnya, ya?" lalu satu ciuman lagi di tengah-tengah kening. "Kautahu, siapa yang paling berperan di sini? Ya, seseorang yang dari awal sudah menampakkan rasa protektifnya dengan cara yang lucu—UGH!"

"Kalau kau menganggap itu lucu, aku mempertanyakan psikologismu," Belarus menarik tinjunya dari perut America.

"Yaaa, jangan diartikan segampang itu, Sayang, dasar kau ini~" dia meletakkan kepalanya di atas mahkota Belarus, memutar-mutar pelan tubuh itu, seperti menggendong seorang anak kecil. "Sadarkah kau tentang sesuatu?"

"Apa ...?" Belarus memutuskan untuk diam dan menutup mata, menenggelamkan diri di dada America. Ia balas memeluk.

"Katanya protektif itu sayang ..." dia memainkan rambut Belarus, "Kalau terlalu protektif artinya?"

"... Diamlah," suaranya terpendam, tenggelam di pagutan itu.

Yang meledak dan bergema kemudian adalah suara tawa America. Belarus tak membuka matanya sampai kemudian terdengar dering ponsel America, telepon dari Canada yang memperingatkannya.

Mereka memutuskan untuk kembali ke ruangan secara terpisah, namun berjanji untuk bertemu lagi malam ini di sebuah kafe sudut pertokoan di mana tak satupun dari delegasi yang hadir yang pernah menceritakan atau bahkan mungkin menyadari keberadaan kafe tersebut.

"Terima kasih atas kekhawatirannya, aku baik-baik saja sekarang," America melicinkan jasnya sebelum meninggalkan ruangan. " _я цябе люблю_."

Ketika ia menyaksikan punggung America menjauh, baru dia membalas. " _Yeah, I do, too_."

* * *

trivia:

\- BRIC: akronim dalam dunia perekonomian yang mengacu pada negara Brazil, Rusia, India dan China yang digadang-gadang menjadi negara yang berada di garda depan perkembangan ekonomi. Bisa dibilang, ini negara-negara yang ideal dan potensial dalam hal ekonomi.

\- 29 Maret: tentara Amerika terakhir meninggalkan Vietnam Selatan.

\- я цябе люблю: " _Ja ciabie liubliu_ ", I love you.  _сестра_ : "Sestra", Sister.

-  _Baiyao_  (obat yang diberikan Vietnam untuk America), dikembangkan tahun 1902 di Yunnan, yang bisa digunakan sebagai pertolongan pertama untuk cedera traumatik, pendarahan dalam, atau goresan kecil, pembengkakan, cedera dalam, atau mungkin pendarahan setelah operasi. Juga terbukti mempercepat perhentian pendarahan. Terkenal karena digunakan saat perang China-Jepang di PDII dan perlawanan Vietcong terhadap Amerika di Perang Vietnam.


End file.
